


Needing Company

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, kageyama misses his partners, they miss him too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: With his partners at different universities, Tobio is missing them terribly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 162





	Needing Company

Tobio is feeling the distance between himself and his partners, physically that is, they still video call regularly. 

“We haven’t talked in FOREVER guys!” “Shoyo, it’s been three days since our last group video call, let’s not forget to mention the various texts and individual calls we have.”

He can’t help but feel left out when Kei and Hitoka are together and Shoyo and Tadashi are together at their universities. 

They are currently on a group homework session video call. One way to keep them motivated (and sometimes distracted), is to have these calls to do their homework “together” and ask each other for help if needed. Before they do anything else, Hitoka makes sure all of them have finished enough of their homework on the call. 

Sometimes the partners who are at university together will be in each other’s rooms during the call, other times they will all be in their own rooms (Shoyo and Tadashi are more frequently seen together as they live in the same hall). 

Tobio had a headstart on his homework that day, so he finished up early and is now bundled in a blanket with his laptop in his lap. He watches his partners interact with each other on the other side of the screen as they continue working on their homework, and he can’t help but feel so alone. Dragging the blanket further over himself, practically covering his face now, he subconsciously lets out a sigh, bringing the attention of his partners to himself. 

“Tobio, what’s wrong?” Hitoka sounds worried, Tobio can tell that his other partners are ready to ask him questions too. He doesn’t like to talk about things like this, but he doesn’t want things to go back to the way they were when they first started dating. 

He cherishes the memories of those times with his partners, but the lack of communication was a bit of a mess. Distance and a lack of communication would not end well for him and he knows this. But that doesn’t stop him from prolonging the time before he gives an explanation. 

“I just, I wish you guys were here,” Tobio has a noticeable pout on his face, “I’m glad we are all going to the universities we liked, and that you have each other and we are making friends, but it’s so hard to be here without you.” 

Tobio feels worse now that his partners look upset, he didn’t want them to be sad because of him. 

Tadashi takes the lead by saying, “Tobio, it’s okay to feel that way, even with Shoyo with me, I feel the absence of you three and I can’t imagine how isolated you must be feeling.” 

Shoyo jumps in, “I miss you so much! We are going to visit and I’ll jump on you and never let go, you are getting all the cuddles as long as you want them.” 

Kei waits for an opening to say, “Tobio, any time you are feeling lonely, please let us know, if you need us to call more during those times whether it be one of us or all of us, we can do that for you.” He’s looking right into the camera, he shifts his eyes to Tobio and sees him nod his head.

“Thank you for telling us! Why don’t we pull out our schedules and see when we can visit each other,” Hitoka offers and grabs her planner, mumbling to herself about how they should’ve done this once they got their syllabi.

While he doesn’t think anything besides his partners being with him will make him stop feeling alone, actually planning dates where they can visit each other does make him feel better. 

He makes sure his laptop is plugged in and sets it on his bedside table, lays down, shuts his eyes, and listens to them joke around with each other. Falling asleep to the sound of their voices as if they were all back in Miyagi hanging out after school. 

Thankfully, he set his alarm, so he does not have to worry about missing classes. He wakes up to messages in the groupchat with his partners. Tobio laughs when he sees their messages.

Shoyo: GOOD MORNING!! I LOVE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT DAY!  
Kei: How are you so awake at this time?  
Kei: ...Love you all  
Tadashi: He accidentally chugged my coffee instead of his hot chocolate, so I am now fighting to not fall asleep before my classes start.  
Tadashi: Still wishing everyone a good day! Love you lots!!  
Hitoka: Good morning!!! Love youuu! Kei, do you want to go for a jog? It’s so nice outside!!  
Kei: My morning class got cancelled, I am staying in bed as long as possible.  
Hitoka: Perfect! I’ll come get you!  
Hitoka: Tobio, when you wake up and go on your morning jog, we will be jogging too! Take pictures if you see any pretty plants or anything interesting and we will do the same!  
Shoyo: I’ll go jogging too!! It’ll be fun :) We should have a morning jog group call  
Tadashi: Lets not do that because some of us will be dying, no matter how much we ran in club, It Is Not For Me

Tobio: I will start taking pictures during my jogs. There are some things I’ve wanted to show you for a while. When we visit each other we can also go on morning jogs :)  
Tobio: love you <3

~~

“KEI LOOK HE USED A HEART EMOJI” “I can see that Hitoka thank you for yelling that at me.” 

Kei and Hitoka started planning after the video call the night before. Thanks to Kei’s idea, they were going to make care packages for their three partners. They would send them out now and then occasionally throughout the year in between their visits with each other. 

“Kei that wasn’t so bad right, look we took so many pictures of dogs for Tobio, he’s going to love them,” Hitoka smiles up at him after their jog, “And we have an early start to the day, we can go shopping for the care packages!” She grabs his hand before skipping away, dragging him along with her. Never had he thought someone so small could be so strong. 

They are able to buy their partners’ favorite snacks, they also find three pokemon plushies. “Gotta catch em all for the catches of our lives.” “I am SO telling them you said in the letter we’re writing for the packages.” “Why must you do this to me?” 

The final touch in the care package, hoodies from Kei’s wardrobe, they used to steal them when they visited Kei’s house, but he somehow managed to get them all back. Kei picked out their three favorites and slid one on while Hitoka put on another one. They hoped the hoodies would smell enough like them to be an additional comfort. 

They make sure each package is wrapped nicely with cute tissue paper, a colorful letter, and many stickers. Hitoka squeals with excitement as they drop the packages off at the post office. “I hope the packages arrive safely and quickly! They will be so surprised!” 

Kei and Hitoka both agree that each day passes by slower than normal, it’s taking forever for their gifts to be delivered. They also hope their partners don’t ignore the messages for packages being delivered to their dorm offices. 

“I have to ask them to check their mail.” “No, it’ll ruin the surprise, Kei.” 

A few days after that, Tobio sends a picture in their group chat. He’s wearing Kei’s hoodie and hugging his Sobble Pokemon plushie tightly. Most of his face is hiding, but they can tell he’s smiling. The message he sent with it, “Thank you, love you all. I’m never letting go.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope it's ok!! thank you for reading!!!
> 
> sky


End file.
